Happy Birthday!
by All-The-Stories-Were-True
Summary: It is November 16, 2011 and it is Chris's seventh birthday!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed (Sure wish I did though.)**

**A/N: So yeah it is Wednesday, November 16, 2011. Well if you didn't know today is Chris's birthday. See he was born November 16, 2004. So today Chris is turning 7. Ok so here is my little story on his special day. **

_ Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear me, happy birthday to me;_ Chris sang to himself as he woke up that morning of November 16, 2011. He opened his eyes to the blinding light that was shining through his window. Chris stared up at the white ceiling above still smiling. He was smiling so much his cheeks were hurting so he stopped; though he couldn't do it. Chris smiled sitting up and throwing off his covers with enthusiasm.  
>Chris could smell his mother's delicious food cooking down stairs. Chris licked his lips and proceeded down stairs. He walked past his parents' room noticing the already made bed. He walked past Wyatt's room too. Wyatt had tried to make his bed for their mother, but he really didn't succeed and you could tell it was made by a 9 year old. Even when Chris walked past his little sister; Prudence Melinda's room it was empty and her new big girl bed was even made. Chris could also tell that her bed was made by Wyatt since it looked the same as Wyatt's.<br>Chris quietly went down the stairs not wanting anyone to know he was awake. He made it down to the landing before one of the stairs creaked and Wyatt came into view. Wyatt gave Chris a toothy grin; or as much as he could since he was missing three.  
>"You're finally up!" Wyatt laughed as Melinda came in with their mother and father.<br>"Happy Birthday, Chris" Melinda too was missing her front two teeth so she failed to give her toothy grin as well.  
>Sure Chris couldn't say much since he was missing two and a half (one is half way back and he is missing two) as well, but still.<br>"Happy Birthday sweetie." Chris's mother said giving him a kiss on the head. Chris breathed in his mother's sent and of course his mother smelled sweet as always.  
>Chris's dad picked him up; lifting him up high making Chris feel like a giant.<br>"So how old are you now, two?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.  
>"Shouldn't you know your son's age?" Wyatt asked as if he didn't know what game their father was playing with his youngest son.<br>Leo chuckled at his boys. "No dad, I am turning 7." Chris held up seven fingers; or at least he thought he did till Wyatt lowered one now being able to reach since their dad had sat down on the couch.  
>"That was eight not seven." Wyatt confirmed.<br>Melinda got up off the couch from her spot next to their father letting Wyatt take her place. She sat on the floor and played with her Barbie dolls that were sprawled all over the floor. Leo chuckled before rubbing his sons' heads and getting up proceeding to the kitchen.  
>Melinda looked up at her brothers, who were still sitting on the couch side by side.<br>"Do you want to play with me?" She asked her brothers.  
>Wyatt and Chris looked at each other trying to make a good excuse of why they couldn't. "Well you see we have this thing and-"They were saved by the bell though because their mother had called out "Breakfast is ready!"<br>The boys scrambled to the table where their father was helping their mother put breakfast on it.  
>Melinda came in just as Chris and Wyatt were getting situated in their chairs. She started to pull out her chair till their father pulled the chair out all the way for her. Melinda got on her chair that was next to their father. Chris and Wyatt had kept a chair empty in-between them telling everyone they wanted their mother to sit there. Piper laughed as she sat down in-between her boys.<br>"When is everyone coming over?" Wyatt asked his mouth full of food.  
>Their mother shook her head, but answered none the less. "They are coming over for dinner at five thirty."<br>"Can they come earlier?" All of Leo and Piper's kids groaned.  
>Piper and Leo laughed. "That, you have to call your Aunts."<br>"I"LL GET PAIGE, YOU GET PHOEBE!"Wyatt shouted as he and Chris finish their food and jumped up.  
>Chris held out his hand for his mother's cell phone as Wyatt ran to the kitchen. Piper handed him it after getting it out of her pocket.<br>_714-296-0851_, Chris dialed in his Aunt's home phone number brushing the fact that the number was on speed dial aside. _Ring, Ring, Ri-._  
>"Hey Piper what's up?"Uncle Coop picked up the phone.<br>Chris had drifted up the stairs to his room "I'm not mommy, I'm Chris!" Chris stated sitting on the floor and crossing his legs.  
>"Sorry Chris. Happy Birthday! What's up?" His uncle laughed.<br>"Thank you. Can I talk to Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked using the tone he has heard his cousins use on their dad.  
>Sure it didn't work the same since they were girls and stuff, but the phone was still handed over to his Aunt.<br>"Happy Birthday buddy!" His Aunt greeted him from her phone.  
>"Thanks Aunt Phoebe."<br>"What's up?" Phoebe asked after hearing her nephew tell her thanks.  
>"Well, you see; me, Wyatt and Melinda were wondering if possibly you guys could come over before five-thirty."<br>Phoebe laughed "Only for the birthday boy."  
>"Ok see ya then. Oh and make it like one o'clock k, k." Chris hung up the phone and raced down stairs.<br>Wyatt came out of the kitchen by the time Chris reached the table.  
>"Aunt Paige said that she would gladly come early. I told her to come around one to one thirty." Wyatt addressed sitting back into his chair.<br>"Same." Chris took his seat too."But I told Aunt Phoebe to come around one." Chris shrugged and decided to get another pan cake.  
>The day went by like a usual day with the added phone calls; calling to see how everyone was doing then ending by telling Chris happy birthday. Finally the time came: it was one o'clock.<br>_ Ding-Dong; _the door bell went off and after sitting in the living room with their sister and being bribed to play Barbie dolls with her, sprang up and ran towards the door.  
>The boys threw open the door showing Phoebe, Coop, Prudence, Penelope and Patricia standing bundled up in the semi-cold November air.<br>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHRIS!" The girls shouted loudly.  
>Prue was only a year younger than Chris. She had her short brown hair down and covered by her hood. Patricia; the middle daughter, was a year and a half older than Melinda and her long brown hair was tidied back in a pony tail and was blowing in the wind. Penny was only five months younger than Melinda and her hair was completely hidden by her hood.<br>The boys stode back and let them step inside. They took off their coats and Phoebe told Coop to take them and place them on Piper and Leo's bed.  
>"Why don't; since the boys and Melinda what'd us to come over so bad you guys either go outside or go upstairs." Phoebe suggested.<br>"OUTSIDE!" all of the kids said running upstairs to get their coats.  
>They dragged their coats on as they ran down the stairs trying to beat one another. They trusted their selves outside and looked at each other.<br>"What should we do?"Prue asked thoughtfully.  
>They shrugged their shoulders and Chris jammed his hands into his jeans pockets. He stared at the ground watching the leaves blow across the ground making a scratching sound. He brought his eyes up slowly and spotted a red kick-ball sitting by the fence.<br>"I know." Chris ran towards the fence and bent down picking up the ball from the floor.  
>He lodged the ball at Wyatt and ran towards his brother, sister and cousins. "Kickball" Chris said enthusiastically.<br>Five minutes later they had the bases set up and had the teams all set up. Chris was on a team with Melinda and Prue while Wyatt had Penny and Patty. "Heads." Chris stated as Wyatt took out a quarter and asked Chris 'heads or tails'  
>Wyatt sighed exasperated, "Heads." He grumbled.<br>Chris grinned as Prue and Melinda ran to where they had first base sitting.  
>They had gone through five innings-Chris's team winning by three- when Paige, Henry, Kat, Tamora and Henry Jr. arrived.<br>The twins' bright red hair was as curly as ever when they stepped out of the house with their little brother Henry. Henry was three years younger than his sisters and was nine months younger than Melinda.  
>"Happy Birthday, Chris." They greeted.<br>"Thanks guy." Chris smiled then frowned.  
>"Ugh." Chris groaned "Now we have uneven teams."<br>"We can join you." Henry, Coop and Leo walked out of the house.  
>"OK." The kids agreed.<br>In the end it was Chris, Melinda, Prue, Henry, Tamora and Henry Jr. verse Wyatt, Penny, Patty, Leo, Kat and Coop. It had been agreed that Wyatt's team would get two adults because most of the kids were younger than who was on Chris's team.  
>"Grandpa's here!" Piper and Phoebe shouted as Chris boomed the ball across the lawn.<br>Victor Bennet came striding out of the house just as Chris's foot met the ball.  
>"Oh and an amazing kick by the birthday boy who still hasn't given his grandpa a hug, Christopher Halliwell!" He cheered as Chris ran home and walked to his grandfather.<br>"Hi papa." Chris greeted as his grandfather picked Chris up and allowed Chris to hug him.  
>"Happy birthday, buddy." Victor said to him. "So what are you six?"<br>"No papa that was last year now I am seven." Chris stated puffing out his chest as Victor set him on the ground.  
>"Oh Ok." Victor nodded then raised an eyebrow. "Now let me ask you this do you feel any older?"<br>"No no really and papa I really have to get back to the game." Chris ran back to his team before letting his grandfather say ant thing else.  
>Chris heard his grandfather chuckle as he walked back into the house.<br>"Ok everyone time for dinner." Paige, Phoebe and Piper called out after about three long games. "Go wash your hands."  
>The kids ran upstairs or to the other bathroom or to the kitchen to wash their hands. They came back down, out of the bathroom or kitchen and walked to a spot at the table. They sat down and took the smell of Piper's amazing cooking in.<br>Everyone ate their food chatting across the table and getting told by either Piper, Phoebe or Paige to eat with their mouths closed.  
>Finally after everyone was finish eating and the girls had cleaned the table up Piper and phoebe brought the cake out. They set it on the table as everyone took their seats again. Chris smiled gleefully as he read the message in the blue icing.<br>_ Happy 7__th__ Birthday, Chris! To the best little boy ever!  
><em>Phoebe turned off the lights as Piper lit the seven candles lined along the cake. Chris's smile widen as he heard everyone start to sing.  
>"happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Chris, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang. "Cha-cha-cha, Charmin ultra strong!" Added the kids that sat around Chris.<br>Chris grinned happily again as his mother handed him a piece of cake with a icing car on it. They ate the cake before being herded into the living room by Phoebe saying it was time for presents.  
>"here you go Chris." Melinda said handing Chris a gift wrapped in orange wrapping paper after being told by their mother they could start. Phoebe took the camera away from Piper to take the pictures as Chris started to open the gift. The card was tucked inside the box that kept everything inside.<br>Chris opened the envelope that sealed the card inside. It was blue and said:  
><em>So I hear it's your birthday today. I also hear that you are turning seven today too.<br>Anyway follow the directions and you will get to the great part of me!  
>Open up. Open up again. Open up one more time. Nope just once more.<em>_**  
>Then a huge poster was made and the words: <strong>__  
>To the most amazing seven year old I know.<em>  
><em> From your amazing aunt, uncle and cousins: Paige, Henry, Kat, Tamora and Henry Jr., Happy Birthday.<br>_Chris looked up and smiled at his aunt, uncle and cousins mentioned in the card and smiled. "Thank you Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry, Kat, Tamora and Hen" Chris called out.  
>He then opened the box finding a couple of wrestlers and a rink.<br>"Thank you guys." He stated again giving the box to his mother.  
>Melinda handed him another one and Chris continued with his presents till they were all gone.<br>At nine o'clock all of the kids; who had planned to spend the night, were laying down in sleeping bags in the living room watching the movie x-men; of which they all loved.  
>Chris watched as wolverine told rouge to get out as he laid in-between Henry and Wyatt. He smiled thinking of how wonderful his birthday had been. There had been no demon attacks or anything that could have ruined his day. He spent time with his family and spent the whole day laughing and smiling.<em><br>Yes papa I do feel older._

**Well I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
